MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk02/PRTAB.MSG
Printer function table editor message file. Strings 0x15A-0x176 Program name. PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x17C-0x187 Release. Release 1.20 0x18C-0x1A5 Select an Item and Proceed 0x1AB-0x1C4 Select Supported Functions 0x1CA-0x1DE Edit Escape Sequences 0x1E4-0x1FA Prefill Function Tables 0x200-0x20C Write to Disk 0x212-0x222 Enter File Name: 0x228-0x238 Enter File Name: 0x23E-0x24E EXECUTE - Proceed 0x254-0x26B CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x271-0x28D PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x293-0x2AC Select Supported Functions 0x2B2-0x2F3 Does this printer table support a serial printer driver? (Yes/No) 0x2F9-0x312 Select Supported Functions 0x318-0x32D 80 Characters Per Line 0x333-0x33E Audible Tone 0x344-0x353 Transparent Mode 0x359-0x365 Reset Printer 0x36B-0x380 Set Horizontal Spacing 0x386-0x399 Proportional Spacing 0x39F-0x3BA Power-on Communications Test 0x3C0-0x3CE Set Form Length 0x3D4-0x3E8 Set Line Feed Spacing 0x3EE-0x3FF Printer Deselect & 0x405-0x417 Idle Status Request 0x41D-0x42D EXECUTE - Proceed 0x433-0x44A CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x450-0x46C Program name. PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x472-0x48B Select Supported Functions 0x491-0x4A1 Select Baud Rate: 0x4A7-0x4A8 50 0x4AE-0x4AF 75 0x4B5-0x4B7 100 0x4BD-0x4BF 110 0x4C5-0x4C9 134.5 0x4CF-0x4D1 150 0x4D7-0x4D9 200 0x4DF-0x4E1 300 0x4E7-0x4E9 600 0x4EF-0x4F2 1200 0x4F8-0x4FB 1800 0x501-0x504 2400 0x50A-0x50D 3600 0x513-0x516 4800 0x51C-0x51F 7200 0x525-0x528 9600 0x52E-0x531 16 k 0x537-0x53C 19.2 k 0x542-0x545 56 k 0x54B-0x550 1.344m 0x556-0x55B 1.544m 0x561-0x56E Select Parity: 0x574-0x57C No Parity 0x582-0x58B Odd Parity 0x591-0x59B Even Parity 0x5A1-0x5B1 Select Data Bits: 0x5B7-0x5C1 5 Data Bits 0x5C7-0x5D1 6 Data Bits 0x5D7-0x5E1 7 Data Bits 0x5E7-0x5F1 8 Data Bits 0x5F7-0x601 9 Data Bits 0x607-0x617 Select Stop Bits: 0x61D-0x629 1.0 Stop Bits 0x62F-0x63B 1.5 Stop Bits 0x641-0x64D 2.0 Stop Bits 0x653-0x663 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x669-0x681 CANCEL - Previous Screen 0x687-0x6A3 Program name. PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x6A9-0x6BD Edit Escape Sequences 0x6C3-0x6E3 Enter Escape Codes for Functions: 0x6E9-0x6F8 Audible Tone 0x6FE-0x712 Status Request 0x718-0x727 Reset Printer 0x72D-0x741 Deselect Printer 0x747-0x756 Backspace 0x75C-0x770 Half Line Feed 0x776-0x785 Neg. Line Feed 0x78B-0x79F Neg. Half Line Feed 0x7A5-0x7B3 Set Form Length 0x7BF-0x7D6 Set Line Feed Spacing 0x7DC-0x7F3 Set Horizontal Spacing 0x7F9-0x809 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x80F-0x826 CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x82C-0x848 PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x84E-0x862 Edit Escape Sequences 0x868-0x88A Enter Hex Codes for Line Feed Size: 0x895-0x89A 48 lpi 0x8A5-0x8AA 24 lpi 0x8B5-0x8BA 12 lpi 0x8C5-0x8C9 8 lpi 0x8D4-0x8D8 6 lpi 0x8E3-0x8E7 4 lpi 0x8F2-0x8F6 3 lpi 0x901-0x905 2 lpi 0x90B-0x923 Select Idle Bit Position: 0x929 0 0x29F 1 0x935 2 0x93B 3 0x941 4 0x947 5 0x94D 6 0x953 7 0x959-0x969 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x96F-0x987 CANCEL - Previous Screen 0x98D-0x9A9 PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0x9AF-0x9C3 Edit Escape Sequences 0x9C9-0x9F3 Enter Hex Codes for the Horizontal Spacing: 0x9FE-0xA02 5 cpi 0xA0D-0xA12 10 cpi 0xA1E-0xA23 12 cpi 0xA2E-0xA33 15 cpi 0xA3E-0xA45 16.5 cpi 0xA4B-0xA73 Enter Hex Codes for Proportional Spacing: 0xA7E-0xA98 Select Proportional Spacing 0xAA3-0xABF Deselect Proportional Spacing 0xAC5-0xAD5 EXECUTE - Proceed 0xADB-0xAF3 CANCEL - Previous Screen 0xAF9-0xB15 Program name. PRINTER FUNCTION TABLE EDITOR 0xB1B-0xB2F Edit Escape Sequences 0xB35-0xB54 Enter Hex Codes for Form Length: 0xB5F-0xB64 1 inch 0xB6F-0xB74 2 inch 0xB7F-0xB84 3 inch 0xB8F-0xB94 4 inch 0xB9F-0xBA4 5 inch 0xBAF-0xBB4 6 inch 0xBBF-0xBC4 7 inch 0xBCF-0xBD4 8 inch 0xBDF-0xBE4 9 inch 0xBEF-0xBF5 10 inch 0xC00-0xC06 11 inch 0xC11-0xC17 12 inch 0xC22-0xC28 13 inch 0xC33-0xC39 14 inch 0xC44-0xC4A 15 inch 0xC50-0xC60 EXECUTE - Proceed 0xC66-0xC7E CANCEL - Previous Screen